


S-E-X-T-I-N-G

by ahoymultiships



Series: Tumblr one-shots [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Sexting, be careful y'all, been a long time since I wrote this, nsfw stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor sexts in the courtroom. Others are aware of him doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S-E-X-T-I-N-G

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long! Texts conveyed via Bold and Initial before it.
> 
> Check below for kinks mentioned in this post.

Oliver yawned widely and turned to look at the perfect ass he had fucked last night. He was confused to see the white color of his bed. It had been long enough that Connor wouldn’t pull a fuck-and-run on him. As he wondered in his sleep-addled state, Connor entered the room, adjusting his tie as he did so. He quickly pecked Oliver on the mouth before grabbing his bag. Oliver raised his voice, “I had ideas for a morning quickie against the wall.”

Connor laughed. “If you had been awake, we could have totally gotten to the bathroom part of your apartment, but Annalise called, and I’m late. I promise we’ll continue this when you get back from work tonight.”

Connor almost went back to Oliver. A picture of the court with Michaela’s dumb smirk, and that anger on Annalise’s face appeared in his head, and he decided not to risk it.

Oliver sighed. “But you’re buying Chinese.”

“Deal.”

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

It took a while but he reached the court, slightly late. He looked at the crowd and gave his usual too-cool-for-you smirk, noticing that Wes wasn’t there yet. He had escaped Annalise’s ire this time.

And then was bogged down with a ton of paperwork Laurel gave to him. “You ‘forgot’ to take this home last night. All of us need to do equal research. Or do you not need a reason to have sex with a random guy anymore?”

Connor laughed. “Ah Laurel, you sweet stickler for rules. Don’t worry. I’ll finish this up. Also, don’t forget, I have a boyfriend now.”

Laurel smiled a sickly sweet smile at him and they turned towards the entrance, where Wes was running up the stairs.

“Mr. Gibbons, you’re late. Try to get rid of this habit, will you?”

Wes looked chastised as they started walking to the courtroom, where their client was on the innocent side and everyone knew it. They all sat in their usual places. Frank whispered something in Laurel’s ear that made her giggle. Asher was looking longingly at Bonnie. Connor wondered how no one cared about whatever was going on between these people.

Just then, his phone buzzed. Thankfully, he had remembered to change the mode to “Vibrate”.

**O: Can’t believe you ditched me all in this big, lonesome bed.**  
 _ **C: Take the day off and stay just like that. I’m coming in the next two hours.**_  
 **O: You think I can drop off all my work for you? Hmm, you must be punished.**  
 ** _C: I’m here, surrounded by people with sticks up their asses. Isn’t that punishment enough?_  
** **O: No, you chose that when you decided to do law. I’m thinking of something else.**

Then, he stopped messaging for a while. Connor assumed he was getting ready for office and didn’t message back. And then, his phone continued to buzz for a bit, indicating multiple messages.

**O: *picture of dildo***   
**O: When you get back here, I’m going to tie you to the bed with those precious ties of yours.**   
**O: And then I wonder, is it more torture if I use it on myself or on you?**

Connor could just imagine Oliver’s face just now. He rapidly texted back.

**_C: I think it’s better if the tables are turned._**  
 ** _C: You wouldn’t spoil my ties by tying it too tightly, so I would escape this tie-prison you have going on._**  
 ** _C: And I’ll pin you down, rip off those tight pants you wear to office._**  
 ** _C: I’d take lube and work two fingers in at first, because I’m nice like that._**  
 **O: I’ll mess up that perfect hair of yours. Make you look like you’ve been having sex for the past week.  
** _**C: Then I’ll insert the dildo in, oh so slowly…**_

What Connor didn’t realize was that he had slowly started perspirating, had licked his lips at least ten times in the last three minutes and was slowly loosening his tie. Asher, who was sitting behind him, saw what he was texting, and whispered to Wes, “He’s texting that IT twink of his.”

**O: Ungh, I can feel it already.**  
 _ **C: Once it’s settled in, I’ll start thrusting it hard, so the pain gives you pleasure.**_  
 **O: What about you, don’t you want some pleasure as well?  
** _**C: I’d be rutting against the mattress. Just watching you come apart will drive me to that edge.**_

Michaela loved exchanging jibes with Connor, but she had never actually seen him at play. Watching him right now while he chose the perfect words to make a man sweat from far away, was sexy as hell. A tiny part of her brain admitted that it made sense why her fiance would fool around with him.

**O: Babe, can I be the one pleasuring you now?**  
 **C: Okay, I’ll be patient. :D** **  
****O: So, picture that we’re back to the tie scene.**  
 ** _C: Okay._**  
 **O: So, at this point, you’d be helpless to anything I want to do. So I’d leave you in the bedroom, and go to the kitchen.**  
 **O: And get out a bunch of ice cubes.**

Wes was impressed with Connor. He’d be too afraid to try the same, but Connor was too cool for school and could pull it off easily. He should give people kudos who could multitask a crazy relationship with law AND another person.

**O: I’d slowly run one of them down your neck, making you feel the cold, while the rest of your body stays hot.**   
**O: I’d let them linger on one of your nipples, slowly circling it.**   
**_C: My nipples are really sensitive._**   
**O: Yes, I know. Which is why I’m lingering on them.**   
**O: Your reactions will make me want to lick at your other nipple, give it that extra ..**

Laurel had engaged in a lot of sexting seeing how her schedule was usually chock busy. However, even she didn’t have the guts to continue something within a courtroom. She wasn’t sure if it was obvious to a person who didn’t know Connor. Maybe, to them, it just looked like he was nervous about something and sweated when nervous. She decided to suggest that he change into something cleaner after they left the courtroom. Sweaty odor wasn’t good for concentration.

**O: I’d then go right down to your boxer briefs, slowly sliding them down, taking the last ice cube, and running it down that hard dick of yours.**   
_**C: I’m about to come in a courtroom, you devil!** _   
**O: Serves you right for that time you sent me dick pics when you knew I was in a meeting.**   
_**C: Okay, then what do you do?** _   
**O: Oops, is that the time? I have to get ready for work. See you tonight.**   
**_C: I’ll get the candles. And not for the romantic setting._**   
**O: Sounds like a date, babe.**

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of: Dildos, Ice-cube play, Tying up (usage of ties) and a throwaway mention of wax-play.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://ahoymultiships.tumblr.com)!


End file.
